


Summer Tranquility

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Wes enjoys some time with Steven after the music festival battle.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Summer Tranquility

Summer wasn't a season that fazed Wes. Growing up in Orre toughened him to the warm weather, made him adapt to the absolute wasteland of a desert that it was. So it was odd to him seeing so many people stagger around Pasio as if they had the life drained from them until Lear announced a summer music festival.

Another thing he's never experienced or witnessed, but Steven dragged him into it, the promise of a prize making Wes interested enough to team up with Lyra and Steven.

After winning the contest Wes sat by himself, idly running his hand through his Espeon's silk coat while Steven was busy happily checking out the new statue Roxie, Ryuki and Lisia gifted him. 

Honestly he wouldn't know what to do with a statue resembling Lear either but at least Steven was excited about it. It was actually cute seeing Steven gush about the rare material as if he made an astounding discovery.

Though all Wes could think about was what happened after their victory, how Steven pulled him close by the waist and had a wide smile exclaiming,  _ "We're the hottest-coolest team around!" _

The wink that followed did nothing to cool his burning face and fortunately Lyra was too busy celebrating with Steven over their prize to notice how flustered he became.

He's fought in a stadium filled with hundreds of people around, yet it's Steven Stone who somehow makes him feel hyper aware of everything around him.

"There you are!" Steven beamed, casually sitting down beside Wes on the bench they now shared. "Lyra said you were taking a break. That wasn't too much for you, was it?"

"Course not," Wes manages a smile and bumps shoulders with Steven. He was silently thankful how the champion could be so casual around him. "Shouldn't you be tending to your fans?"

As popular as Steven is he's surprised there wasn't a horde of fans surrounding him. But with two famous rock stars and a contest star on stage maybe they were helping take the attention off him. Arceus knows Steven deserves a break. 

"They can wait," Steven reassures him with a smile and to Wes's surprise Steven now has his hand over his. "I just can’t leave you alone, can I?"

And there it was again. That brilliant, gorgeous smile that captivated so many around him. It's so infectious Wes finds himself smiling back, although softer than Steven's and chooses to stand with him. 

That's just like Steven, never one to leave him alone and always wanting to be by his side. 

The summer festival was all he talked about lately, more eager to show Wes around rather than the promise of a vacation. He also looked incredibly stunning for someone wearing a short sleeved dawn stone jacket, but hey he made it work.

"Why don't we try some flavored shaved ice to cool us down after that heated battle? Sandslash has been eyeing it ever since we got off stage."

Wes watches in amusement as Steven's Alola Sandslash perks up at the mention of a frozen treat, and even his Espeon and Umbreon jump up with interest. 

"Sounds good to me," Wes notices that despite being up Steven doesn't pull his hand away and feeling a bit bold he decides to speak up once more. "Maybe afterwards we can catch Roxie's evening performance."

He's not really sure where Steven stands when it comes to his taste in music, but Steven doesn't seem put off by the idea. There's a brief flash of surprise on his face; gleaming eyes and a smile so gentle that it has Wes's heart doing small flips.

_ Arceus he's beautiful. _

"As long as I get to spend time with you," Steven pauses, squeezing their hands. "Then I'm more than happy to oblige."

The feeling was very much mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Steven has my heart and wanted to write Wes in since he deserves some relaxing summer time too (and also very much hoping he eventually comes to Pokemon Masters) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
